


Avaricia y Orgullo.

by dissonancce



Series: Universos alternos BillDip. [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: AU, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alter Universe, Anal Sex, Dipper is a bitch, Drugs, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Fiction, POV Bill Cipher, POV Dipper Pines, Reverse Falls, Romance?, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Toxic Relationship, Violence, blowjob
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissonancce/pseuds/dissonancce
Summary: Dipper Pines no es lo que parece. Es una rosa hermosa rodeada de espinas y un ambiente bastante peligroso. Pero, ni aun con eso, Bill Cipher decide alejarse, es más, desea ver hasta qué punto se puede acercar a esa bella rosa antes de que sus espinas lo lastimen.¡Alter Universe! Por ende, trae OCs. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.Relación tóxica.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor
Series: Universos alternos BillDip. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142033
Kudos: 3





	1. I. Bill.

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity Falls, y todas las series nombradas, NO me pertenecen; yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

Tal vez en mi situación actual sería difícil decir que esperaba aquello desde un inicio. Siendo honesto, no pensé en ningún momento que algo como aquello fuera a pasar. Pero, ahí estaba, con un arma apuntándome en la quijada y completamente impactado del susto.

Dipper Pines bien podría ser una sorpresa en muchas ocasiones, pero nunca olvidaría la primera vez que me mostro su siniestro ser. Porque eso era, un ser humano perfecto hasta llegar a la irrealidad.

Lo conocí por primera vez cuando llegó al internado. Un chico de hermosa sonrisa y con golpes por todo el cuerpo. Se veía bastante amable, frágil, un perfecto juguete para un patán como yo. Me acerqué decidido, pensando en lo bueno que podría pasarlo con ese angelito.

Pero entonces llegamos a esa situación de un momento a otro, cuando lo comencé a seguir tras los vestidores. Cuando lo vi tras un alto hombre, arrodillado, y chupando su miembro, simplemente quedé impactado. Ambos me vieron, y Wirt (el muchacho), salió corriendo completamente rojo.

Dipper me miró como nunca lo hizo, como si fuese un pedazo de mierda.

— ¿Estás escuchándome, idiota? —. La pistola apretó aún más en mi cuello. No podía creer los increíbles reflejos que tenía aquel chico—. Le llegas a decir esto a alguien, y te meteré una bala en la cabeza.

—No eres capaz—. Y me dio una patada en las bolas que fue como si me atropellara un auto. Me encogí, cayendo al suelo. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando Pacifica me reventó la quijada de un golpe cuando supo que la usaba por su dinero.

—Mira, idiota. Sé que estás tras de mí desde que llegué, pero ten por seguro que me interesas en lo mínimo—. Y se fue, guardando el arma en su pierna y corriendo tras del muchacho alto.

Sabía que debía retirarme en cuanto me hizo aquella aclaración (muy explícita), pero no lo hice. Tal vez era mi simple curiosidad de ser humano, o porque en serio me daban ganas de marcar a Dipper, que a pesar de mostrarse como ángel frente a todos, es un demonio.

.

— ¿Estás ahí? —. Marco chasqueó los dedos frente a mi rostro, y lo enfoqué por primera vez en todo el día.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Qué lindo—. Rodó los ojos con una sonrisa—. Te decía, la hermana del chico nuevo, Mabel, va a hacer una fiesta. No me invitaron, pero tengo un contacto que nos dejará entrar. ¿Quieres ir?

—No... Espera, ¿Mabel Pines?

—Esa misma. ¿Te nos unes?

— ¿Quiénes van a ir?

—Pues Tom Lucitor es quien nos dará entrada, pues es amigo de uno de los pertenecientes a la familia.

—No entiendo. ¿Cuál familia?

—No lo sabes—. Afirmó, dándome otra sonrisa. Sabía que le gustaba, pero no tenía que ser tan obvio, me daban ganas de lastimarlo. Pero, no podía, era el único amigo que me soportaba—. Dipper Pines es el heredero a la Mafia.

— ¡¿Qué?! —. Todos en el comedor se quedaron callados y me miraron, yo me encogí, sumergiéndome nuevamente en nuestra conversación—. ¿Es _ese_ Dipper?

—No, los Gleeful solo son sus medio hermanos. Dipper va un poco más arriba. Es una familia muy singular. Me podría quedar todo el día explicándote, pero, nos debemos de arreglar, pues esta noche es la fiesta.

—No somos mujeres.

—Qué tonto—. Se levantó del asiento, tomando su maleta, pero al ponérsela en el hombro, le dio de lleno al alto muchacho que más bien parecía un fantasma. A su lado, Dipper Pines sonreía hipócrita.

—Amor—. Dijo sin molestarse en disimular. Wirt se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza mientras Dipper le limpiaba la camisa—. Mira cómo te volviste. Ya vuelvo, iré por servilletas—. Y se alejó corriendo.

—Es tan bueno—. Wirt y yo miramos a Marco como quien no tiene ni idea, pues al parecer, solo nosotros sabíamos exactamente la joya que era Dipper Pines—. ¿Cómo se hicieron novios?

—Ah... Él solo se lanzó—. Rascó su mejilla—. Lo conocí porque mi tutor es uno de los integrantes de la familia Pinetree. Desde ese momento comenzó a ir tras de mí.

— ¿Se conocen de antes?

—Sí, bueno. Él no tenía planeado estudiar con su hermana, pero su abuelo le pidió que tuviera al menos el bachillerato.

— ¿No hizo primaria? —. Pregunté impactado, pues Dipper era un genio. Wirt negó.

—Él es un prodigio.

Y llegó Dipper. Comenzó a limpiar la gaseosa que le había caído en la camisa, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y tomar de la mano a Wirt, alejándolo de nosotros. Él se despidió con la mano.

—Qué muchacho más raro.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —. Me levanté para caminar junto a marco al estacionamiento, donde estaba mi oxidada camioneta.

—Porque vive una vida completamente diferente a nosotros los pueblerinos. Y parece tan sencillo—. Me detuve. Si seguía escondiendo lo que había pasado entre nosotros (que no fue para tanto) otro día más, iba a explotar.

—Verás... Dipper no es lo que parece.

—Pues eso lo descubriremos hoy—. Abrió la camioneta, montándose en el asiento del copiloto y tirando su maleta en los asientos traseros.

Definitivamente, Marco no entendía que Dipper era alguien que podría ser tachado como persona peligrosa sin pensarlo dos veces.

.

— ¡Hola! —. Una chica de alegra sonrisa se acercó a nosotros, y nos besó en la mejilla sin pedir permiso o conocerlos. A su lado, el alto pelirrojo iba con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Parecía completamente ajeno a todo—. ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje? —. Habíamos tenido que salir de la ciudad, pues la mansión Pinetree quedaba escondida entre las montañas.

—Bien, Mab—. Respondió Marco, comenzando a entablar una conversación con Mabel, la hermana gemela de Dipper. Esa familia tenía una rama bastante confusa. Mabel y Dipper Pines tenían unos medios hermanos mayores, Mabel y Manson Gleeful. Mabel fue criada por Stanley Pines, el más común de la familia, mientras que los otros fueron criados en la mafia.

—Vengan, pueden dejar sus maletas en mi cuarto—. Mabel comenzó a caminar hasta las escaleras que daban al otro piso.

—Perdona la pregunta—. Me acerqué a la chica. Ella me miró con brillos en los ojos y puso sus manos en mis mejillas.

—Qué hombre más guapo—. Qué incomodo—. Dime lo que quieras, dulzura—. Muy incómodo.

— ¿Dónde está Dipper Pines?

—Oh. Te gusta—. Marco comenzó a reír, nervioso.

—No le gusta, solo que él es bastante extraño.

—Es cierto—. Suspiró y me soltó—. Dip es muy extraño después de criarse con nuestro tío Stanford.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta—. Se acercó a nosotros un hombre de sombría apariencia, que tenía más ojeras que rostro y una mirada vacía. Mabel sonrió al verlo y lo abrazó—. Debe estar en su cuarto con Wirt—. Escupió como si fuera lo peor que hubiese dicho.

Comenzamos a subir las escaleras, mientras Mabel, colgada del brazo de Beast, iba explicando cada cuarto. Llegamos a dos puertas, una tenía una estrella fugaz tatuada en la puerta, y la otra un pino. Mabel solo comentó que esa era la de Dipper, e ingresamos a la suya a dejar nuestras maletas y organizar un poco la casa. Esa mansión tenía varios pisos, cada uno tenía dos cuartos, y cada cuarto era como un apartamento independiente del otro. Eran en total cuatro pisos: El primero era el que todo el mundo conocía, el segundo eran los cuartos de Dipper y Mabel Pines, el tercero los cuartos de Manson y Mabel Gleeful, y el ultimo los cuartos de sus tíos abuelos que nunca estaban. También había otras dos torres a los lados: Una grande para los parientes lejanos, y uno más pequeño para empleados.

Cuando estábamos saliendo del cuarto de Mabel, me quedé atrás, pues tenía mucha curiosidad de entrar al cuarto de Dipper. Así lo hice, arriesgándome a que me diera un disparo en el cráneo. Creo que ya era costumbre encontrarlo encima de Wirt.

Me miró, dejando en paz a Wirt, que parecía poderse desmayar de la vergüenza. Se levantó y se acercó a mí. Él tan solo llevaba un bóxer, mientras Wirt llevaba su camisa abierta y una mirada gacha. Dipper no estaba apenado ni mucho menos, pero definitivamente estaba enojado.

— ¿Qué haces acá? —. Tampoco lo sabía—. ¿Sabes? No importa. Lárgate de acá.

—Fui invitado a la fiesta.

— ¿Cuál? —. Dipper parecía completamente lejano a aquello. Tenía unas grandes ojeras bajo sus grandes ojos, y noté que estaba completamente lleno de hematomas. Un vendaje cubría su garganta, y otro parte de su pierna izquierda. Parecía bastante grave.

—Amor —. Wirt se levantó por primera vez, colocando un saco encima de los hombros de Dipper. Me sorprendió, porque tenía la idea de que Wirt no quería ni un poquito a Dipper, pero tal parecía que solamente era tímido—. Hoy habrá una fiesta. Mabel la organizo.

— ¿Los Gleeful están de acuerdo? —. Comenzó a morderse la uña. Suspiró, dirigiéndose al suelo a tomar su ropa—. No tengo nada que hacer acá, entonces. Vámonos a un motel.

—P-podríamos divertirnos—. Opinó Wirt. Dipper lo miró con cariño, y luego le sonrió.

—Está bien—. Se acercó a él, dándole un beso sin importarle mi presencia. Luego me miró, y fue espectador del cambio cuando estaba mirando a Wirt a cuando me vio a mí—. ¿Por qué sigues acá? ¿Eres mi acosador acaso?

— ¿Por qué estás tan golpeado? —. Dipper abrió los ojos, y Wirt de inmediato me tapó la boca, sacándome del cuarto junto a él. Dipper no salió, se quedó adentro.

—No preguntes eso. No le gusta.

— ¿Por qué? —. Miró al suelo.

—Luego sabrás.

Y se fue. Dejándome confundido y con un nudo en la garganta.


	2. II. Bill.

La fiesta pasó más aburrida de lo que pensé, principalmente porque no estuve como tal en ella. Casi toda la noche me la pasé recorriendo los jardines hasta el momento en que me perdí en el laberinto de arbustos. Miré mi celular, llamaría a Marco, pero noté que la señal no era buena y continué caminando buscando mejor señal.

—Dipper—. Me escondí de inmediato al escuchar ese nombre, entrando a uno de los arbustos y ojeando medio de las ramas. Dipper iba cojeando, mientras tras él, un gemelo de él de ojos azules y más alto, lo tomaba del brazo—. No puedes volver así.

—No tienes derecho a opinar, Gleeful. Fuiste tú quien me mando.

—No pensé que iba a haber tantos—. Dipper suspiró.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Ahora? Curarte esa pierna. Se está poniendo verde y no es muy sano. No nos conviene que te amputen una pierna.

—Qué lindo—. Dipper se sentó en el suelo, y noté que iba en pantaloneta, con su pierna vendada. Manson se sentó frente a él y tomó su larga pierna, desatando los vendajes. Efectivamente, la herida era más bien de color verde azulado, algo poco natural.

—Estupido, debiste decirnos antes que te lastimaron tanto. Si no fuera por Beast.

—Más bien si no fuera por Wirt.

—Él te ama—. Dijo sin interés, tocando la herida con unos guantes de látex. Iba con un botiquín, por lo cual, no le fue difícil comenzar a curarlo.

—Eso es mentira.

—No lo es. Te ama. Pero no de la forma que tú quisieras, ¿verdad? —. Unas gotas de agua oxigenada comenzaron a arderle en la pierna, y Manson se dedicó a limpiar y extraer el pus. No sabía de qué era esa herida, pero definitivamente no era un rasguño.

No sabía que seguía haciendo allí desde los arbustos mirándolos, pero cuando decidí salirme por el otro lado, mi pie se enredó en una rama y caí al lado de los Dipper. Ambos me miraron sin expresión alguna.

—Así que en serio eres un acosador—. Sonrió Dipper. Era la primera vez que me sonreía directamente.

— ¿Conoces a este idiota?

—Estudia conmigo. Es mi acosador.

—No soy un acosador.

— ¿Entonces por qué nos escuchabas? —. Manson se levantó y sacó de su gabán un arma, pasándosela a Dipper. Él la tomó y recargó.

—Mátalo si no te sirve.

— ¿Qué? —. Estaba impactado, pero Dipper no se sorprendió. Se levantó y se acercó a mí cojeando. Temí lo peor cuando me apuntó con el arma, pero la bajó.

—Lo usaré.

— ¿perdón? —Pareciera que yo no tuviera voz ni voto allí. Dipper se acercó, y colocó su mano en mi pecho.

—Mira, Bill, ya que estas tan excitado por el dinero que me rodea, te daré todo lo que quieras, pero serás mi perro fiel. Como un perrito faldero—. Sonrió como si se tratara de un ángel.

—Espera, yo no quiero ser t-... —. Pero antes de continuar, volvió a alzar el arma, y dejo de ser tan simpático como era con otras persona.

—No te pregunté si quieres. ¿O prefieres que te de un tiro? Después de todo, viste algo que no debiste haber visto. Eres muy chismoso.

— ¿De qué te serviría ese inútil? —. Habló Manson.

—Es atractivo. Me gusta coleccionar juguetes lindos.

— ¿También Wirt? —. Esta vez sí hubo un disparo, y fue de Dipper hacia su medio hermano. Este se había salvado por poco, esquivando la bala estilo Matrix. Me sorprendí con aquello. Dipper no dudaba en disparar, no importaba de quién se tratase.

.

Íbamos caminando hacia su cuarto, esquivando a las parejas ebrias que se besaban con otras. Me cayó encima el cuerpo de alguien, era Marco, quien me sonreía como bobo e intento lanzarse encima de mis labios. Dipper lo evito, dándole una patada en la espalda a Marco, haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

— ¿Qué? —. Lo miré indignado—. Es solo un muñeco—. Y continuó caminando.

Al llegar a su cuarto y entrar, vi como Wirt salía sin camisa del baño, después de darse una larga ducha. El cuarto era más grande que todo el apartamento en el que vivía con mi hermano, y la cama podría ser perfectamente para cinco hombres bien acomodados. A parte de un montón de decoraciones infantiles innecesarias.

—Amor—. Wirt me miró sorprendido, y luego bajó la cabeza, dirigiéndose a donde Dipper. Le dio un abrazo, y la cara de Dipper cambio completamente de seria a felicidad. Lo abrazó de vuelta y comenzó a darle besos en el cuello—. Hay alguien—. Dijo tímido.

—Ah—. Dipper se había olvidado de mí—. Es mi nuevo perro.

— ¿Qué? Amor... No digas eso.

—Sabe mucho, no puedo dejarlo por ahí. A partir de ahora será nuestro.

—Yo no lo quiero—. Wirt se separó de Dipper, tomó su camisa, y salió furioso del cuarto. Dipper no lo siguió, solo suspiró y tomó un celular de una mesa de centro.

— ¿No lo seguirás?

—No. Volverá.

—No luce como si volviera.

—Olvido su celular—. Dijo, sacudiendo el celular que había tomado. Lo desbloqueó, pues escuche el sonido de un candado abriéndose—. Tómame una foto—. Dipper me pasó el celular de Wirt. De fondo tenía una foto con Beast y Dipper, los tres envueltos en un corazón. Miré a Dipper, se había comenzado a quitar la ropa.

— ¿Qu-qué haces?

—Para la foto—. Y tiró su bóxer, quedando como llegó al mundo. Solo tenía los vendajes de su pierna y su cuello, pero se veía a la perfección su bello cuerpo de adolescente. Tenía un poco de vello alrededor de su miembro, era delgado pero de largas extremidades, pálido, con varios lunares, y sus dos hermosas tetillas rosadas. Era divino.

Hizo una pose que me dio una erección al instante, mostrando todo lo que podía ofrecer, ladeando la cabeza, abriéndose de piernas, y con una tímida mano tapando su miembro. Me puse a temblar mientras tomaba la foto, pero al final una quedó bien. Dipper sonrió como niño que hacía una travesura, mirando la foto.

—Esto lo va a empalmar—. Susurró—. Como a ti.

— ¿Qué?

—No creas que no noté que estas erecto. Mejor ve al baño antes de que alguien más lo note.

Sí, esto no era una película porno donde me daba una mamada cuando me veía erecto. Así que fui al baño, y mientras me daba placer por medio de mi mano, no dejaba de pensar en lo bien que se podría sentir estar en medio de esas piernas.


	3. III. Dipper.

—Wirt, bebé—. Lo tomé de la playera, él me miró. No estaba enojado, lo sabía, Wirt no se enoja. Pero definitivamente lo había lastimado, y eso era mucho peor. Cuando se enojaba me gritaba o pateaba cosas, pero cuando estaba lastimado solamente se quedaba callado—. Perdóname.

— ¿Sabes por qué pides perdón? —. Mordí mi labio. No, no sabía—. Dipper—. Se posicionó frente a mí, tomándome de las mejillas—. No puedes arreglar siempre las cosas de esa manera.

— ¿Te enojaste por las fotos?

—Claro que no. Solo no me gusta que uses a Bill solo porque te dio la gana—. Me hice de cuclillas y besé sus suaves labios. Wirt tenía labios de chica, y eran tan suaves al tacto que podría besarlos toda la vida y no me iba a aburrir.

—Él es quien me acosa.

—Tú le gustas.

—Deberías molestarte porque tu novio le gusta a otro chico.

—Dipper, tú no me engañarías—. Me separé bruscamente. ¿Qué no? Quién le aseguraba eso. ¿Acaso su buen corazón? ¿O pensaba que yo era un perro faldero?

—Me acuesto con quien me venga en gana y lo sabes.

—Lo sé—. Sonrió. Era un ángel—. Pero tus sentimientos son fieles a mí—. Era cierto, y me molestaba que yo fuera el único que se sintiese de esa manera. Él... No me quería.

Mi vida se basó desde los doce en matar, esquivar y llevar las riendas de la familia que prontamente seria mía. Los Gleeful a pesar de ser mayores, no son de sangre pura, por ende, no tienen el mismo derecho. Aun así, ambos se desenvuelven mejor que Mabel y que yo, o antes de que me fuera a vivir con ellos y me transformaran en una máquina para matar.

Mi trabajo era simple: Encontrar, cautivar y asesinar. Tenía entrenamiento militar, bastante resistencia física y mi extraño "super poder": No podía morir. No, no estaba de coña. Yo NO puedo morir. Recordaba bien que en la primaria me cortaba los brazos para sentir dolor, pero rápidamente mis heridas sanaban y no sentía dolor de algún tipo.

Mi abuelo, Stanford, cabeza de la mafia Pinetree, aprovecho eso para volverme lo que soy ahora. No falló, nunca he fallado. Tengo una extraña agudeza, y soy muy ágil debido a mi pequeño cuerpo.

Me enamoré de Wirt de una forma extraña: Estaba en un puente, pues me iba a lanzar a ver si moría, ya que los entrenamientos cada vez eran más dolorosos, cortándome y matándome para que volviera a revivir. Él me salvó antes de tirarme y me pidió que no lo hiciera, que él me ayudara de cualquier forma. Me conmovió como alguien que ni conocía podía llorar de esa forma por mí.

Pero, si lo conocía. Era el chico del que estaba a cargo Beast, el sádico de la familia. Era un hombre bastante sombrío y al cual mandaban a todo aquel que se torciera de la familia. Wirt no tenía nada que ver con ese mundo, pero Beast lo adoptó sin razón alguna cuando Wirt tenía ocho años.

—Dipper—. Tras de mí, mi hermana me abrazó. Estaba con el cabello completamente desalineado y con el maquillaje esparcido por todo su rostro. Parecía recién violada. O levantada—. ¿Has visto a Bill?

— ¿Por qué? —. Mi hermana se puso roja. Oh. Le gustaba—. Ya veo. Está en mi cuarto.

— ¡¿Folllaste con él?!

—Hicimos un trío—. No lo hicimos. Después de que se encerrara en el baño por varias horas, yo decidí buscar a Wirt y darle su celular. Él estaba hablando con Beast, quien iba con su traje de cuero y su máscara de zorro—. Es mentira. Debe estar dormido en el suelo del baño.

— ¿Por qué ahí?

—Porque se iba a hacer una paja y necesitaba privacidad—. Mi hermana se puso roja. Seguía siendo un poco virginal a pesar de tener diecisiete, me recordaba a mi yo del pasado, aquel que no sabía del mundo realmente.

—Bien. Iré a verlo—. Y se fue de mi lado.

Pasaba sin cuidado alguno encima de las personas esparcidas en el suelo, y al llegar a la piscina, noté como un muchacho se ahogaba en ella, pues su cabeza estaba dentro del agua. Lo ayudé, dándole golpes en el rostro para que despertara. Sus ojos estaban desorientados y me vio como si fuese un fantasma.

— ¿Dipper Pines?

—Sí. ¿Quién eres?

—Ah—. Se sentó en el suelo, llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza—. Soy Marco Díaz. Vamos a la misma escuela—. Y vomitó, dejándome los zapatos hechos mierda. Un tic comenzó a formarse en mi ceja, y como buen samaritano, tomé al tal Marco Díaz y lo arrastré hasta mi cuarto—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—En mi cuarto—. Lo tiré al suelo y me dirigí al botiquín que me había dejado Manson antes de irse—. Estás hecho mierda—. Marco se levantó del suelo y se acercó tambaleando. Yo lo tomé de los hombros, sentándolo en la cama y dándole un jarabe—. Tómalo, es para la resaca.

Me dirigí a bajo de mi cama y tomé mis botas de campo. Me quité mis converse rojos, y los tiré al bote de la basura. Marco estaba tomando el jarabe, y del baño salió Bill sosteniéndose de la pared. Me miró somnoliento y luego vio a Marco.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada. Solo vomité—. Bill suspiró, acercándose al castaño. No tuve que ser adivino para reconocer el amor que le tenía Marco a Bill, y me dio asco su mirada boba hacia él. Tal vez porque yo no sabía expresarme de esa manera.

— ¿Nos iremos ya?

—No—. Murmuré, y me volteé a ver a Bill—. Tú te quedas—. No quería estar solo.

— ¿Por qué? —. Preguntó Marco. Porque yo también quería mirar a alguien de esa manera.

—Déjalo —. Bill se acercó—. Somos cercanos ahora—. Y me tomó de la cintura. Lo miré como si bromeara, y él acercó su rostro a mi oreja—. Cállate, sígueme el juego si no quieres que le diga a todos que nadie te quiere.

Sonreí.

Que sujeto más extraño.


	4. IV. Bill.

Tal vez debí simplemente no haber irrumpido cuando Marco habló, o haberme ido. Pero no lo hice, y creo que todo lo atribuyo a mi curiosidad de saber qué podía pasar si hacia pedazos el corazón de Marco. Desde un comienzo él no me gustó, pero lo apreciaba como un buen amigo; tampoco me gustaba Dipper, me sentía meramente atraído, si podría llamarlo así por el deseo de llevarlo hasta el límite.

Miré a mi lado, Dipper conducía en silencio por un lugar que no conocía. Creo que me iba a llevar a un lugar apartado para matarme. Tenía esa sensación. Quise saltar del auto, pero él puso el seguro en todas las puertas. El poder del conductor.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —. Por qué seguía preguntando si igual lo pasaría por alto. Esa vez fue diferente. Frenó frente a un lago y quitó el seguro. Salió del auto y miró el lago como si aquello fuera lo único que existiera. Bajé del auto y me posicioné a su lado.

—Terminó.

— ¿Ah? —. Él miró, tomó la pistola que siempre guardaba en su pecho. Le quitó el seguro y me la pasó.

—Mátame.

— ¿Qué? —. Me quedé impactado.

—Que me dispares.

—No haré tal cosa—. Se acercó, tomando la pistola y poniéndola en su pecho.

—Eres un cobarde—. E hizo que mi dedo apretara el gatillo. La bala impactó directamente en el pecho de Dipper, y yo no sabía qué hacer. Él cayó al suelo, rodeado de un charco de sangre. No supe que hacer, grite del miedo, cayendo en el suelo sentado, mientras sostenía mi rostro para tratar de vomitar.

Se había matado, y lo presencié. Iba a ir a la cárcel por matarlo, no había ninguna prueba de que fue suicidio. Era muy joven para ir a la cárcel. Tenía que huir, esconder su cuerpo, y desaparecer para que nadie me encuentre.

Estuve allí casi quince minutos planeando qué iba a hacer, pero entonces presencie como el cuerpo de Dipper volvía a moverse. Se levantó, sentándose encima de su sangre como su nada, y tosió sangre. Vi como su pecho se cerraba donde impacto la bala, y esta salía, rebotando en el suelo. Me miró con tristeza, y escupió sangre a su lado.

—Qu-qué... —. Volví a gritar del miedo, y Dipper se lanzó encima de mí, tapándome la boca.

—Cállate.

— ¿Qu-qué eres? —. No sabía que otra cosa preguntar, pero estaba seguro de que Dipper Pines no era humano.

—Soy un arma para matar.

— ¿Por qué no moriste? No entiendo, ¡No entiendo! ¡¡¿QUÉ COÑO ERES?!! —. Lo tiré, levantándome. Comencé a morderme las uñas, jalar mi cabello. No entendía, realmente trataba de entender pero NO LO ENTENDÍA— ¡Te vi morir!

—Yo no puedo morir.

— ¿Acaso eres algún tipo de ser sobrenatural?

—No yo sé qué putas soy—. Mordió su labio y se levantó frente a mí—. Solo sé que nací con esta _fantástica_ habilidad de no poder morir. Lo descubrimos hace diez años. Un auto me atropelló cuando salía de la escuela. No morí ni tuve ni un rasguño. Los Pinetree decidieron usarme para su beneficio. Soy una máquina de matar. Nunca fallo, nunca muero.

—Esto es muy raro—. Lo miré, estiré mi mano hasta su pecho. Estaba mojado de sangre, pero no había ni un hueco en este, tampoco se sentía una cicatriz. Estaba vivo—. ¿Por qué me muestras esto? —. Esa era la primera pregunta que se me vino a la mente, y quería saciar mi curiosidad.

—Porque eres mi perro.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Vas a estar a mi lado, y necesito a alguien que no sea débil al ver morir a una persona.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Estaba muy impactado!

—Claro, eres humano. Pero no llamaste a la policía cuando venías en el carro con un chico que tenía una bala en su pierna.

—Espera... Si no puedes morir, ¿por qué se infectó tu herida?

—No sano tan rápido cuando no he comido ni dormido bien. Hoy sané rápido porque Gleeful me dio de su sopa especial. Que de especial solo tiene su horrible sabor—. Sonreí. De alguna forma su indignación era la misma que la de cualquier adolescente de su edad hacia sus padres. O eso creía yo, no conozco a los míos.

— ¿Y qué hacemos acá? —. Me miró.

—No te voy a matar, idiota. Solo quería privacidad—. Me dio la espalda, dirigiéndose al auto—. Vámonos. Gleeful debe estar desesperado—. Subí en el puesto del copiloto a aquel auto tan singular. Era viejo, pero bastante bien mantenido.

— ¿Él es como tu padre?

—Ni lo digas. De alguna forma, y aunque no lo parezca, es la única persona que se preocupa honestamente por mí—. Dio en reversa el carro, para luego tomar la carretera.

— ¿Y Wirt? —. Se quedó callado unos minutos, llegué a pensar que se iba a olvidar. Pero, entonces, respondió:

—Él no me ama.

—Y tú lo amas—. Suspiro. Un suspiro triste.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es muy mono. Se interesa por las personas cuando estas no tienen nada que ver con él.

— ¿Pero?

—Pero—. Miró unos segundos mi rostro y volvió a la vía—. Pero él está enamorado de su tutor—. Tosí del asombro.

— ¡¿De Beast?! —. Él asintió—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque Wirt no me oculta nada. Siempre nos decimos todo. Me dijo que le gustaba alguien y me quería terminar por él. Pero me puse muy mal y... Bueno, lo chantajeé un poco. Le dije que los iba a matar. Entonces por eso sigue conmigo.

—Pero... ¿Por qué te quiere?

—Porque me ve como su hermanito. Eso me molesta. Quiero que sepa que puede usarme si quiere, pero... Que no me deje.

—Eso suena enfermizo, ¿no crees?

—Pues así son las cosas: Wirt está enamorado de Beast, y yo uso a Wirt hasta que me canse de él—. Había algo de falsedad en sus palabras. Él definitivamente no quería lastimar a Wirt. Quise abrazarlo, decirle que no era necesario que se hiciera el fuerte... Estar enamorado es difícil, más si es no correspondido.


	5. V. Bill.

—Hola—. Pasó corriendo a su lado, ignorando a su medio hermano, mientras este tan solo bufaba y se dirigía nuevamente al sofá—. No sé ni por qué me preocupo—. Iba a decirle algo, pero Dipper me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera escalera arriba.

Llegamos a su cuarto, y él se quitó la camisa negra que llevaba, estaba completamente manchada de sangre. La tiró junto al resto de su ropa, y se dirigió a su armario a buscar una camisa limpia. Me quedé allí, frente a la puerta, siguiéndolo con la mirada.

—Oye. ¿Piensas quedarte allí como voyerista? —. Me espanté al verlo frente a mí. Qué ágil era. Suspiró, dirigiéndose a la cama y lanzándose en esta. Él era delgado, pero tenía musculo y un buen cuerpo. Me parecía atractivo, pero definitivamente lejano a tener algo con él.

— ¿A qué vinimos?

—No lo sé. Es fin de semana y no hay trabajo—. Se sentó, cruzando las piernas y mirándome con una sonrisa coqueta—. Te volviste a empalmar.

— ¿Qué? —. Miré mi entrepierna. Efectivamente mi miembro estaba queriendo saludar a Dipper. Me tapé de inmediato con el largo de mi camisa, y comencé a caminar hacia el baño—. Ya vuelvo—. Pero me jaló del brazo, tirándome a la cama a su lado. Sí que era fuerte para ser tan pequeño. Se colocó encima de mí, encerrándome con sus brazos a los lados de mi rostro. Era extraña aquella posición, y fácilmente se podría malinterpretar.

— ¿Sabes? Eres bastante atractivo—. Una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi rostro. Bien, yo no servía para ser el pasivo. Tomé su mano con brusquedad y lo tiré debajo de mí, esta vez tomando el control—. ¿Qué? ¿No puedes soportar que un muchacho tan lindo como yo este encima de ti?

—No me gusta la idea de que me penetren.

—Entonces nunca has tenido sexo con un hombre—. Tomó mi barbilla, y pasó sus labios por mi quijada, lamiendo parte de mi barba de unos días—. Normalmente cuando dos hombres tienen sexo se turnan.

— ¿Acaso has penetrado?

—El agujero de Wirt se siente genial—. Hice una cara de asco y él rio. Era la primera vez que escuchaba su risa: Tan pura y tranquila. Como si nada de lo que pasara existiera, solo el sonido de su bella boca al sentirse libre.

— ¿Entonces piensas en mi para penetrarme?

—No—. Mordió mi mejilla—. Eres como un muñeco Ken. Muy metrosexual, pero no deja de ser activo.

— ¿Crees que soy metrosexual?

—Eres una diva. ¿No te has visto? Hasta te echas labial para los labios y te cuidas mucho—. Me tapé los labios. ¿Lo había notado? Sí, me echaba crema en los labios porque se resecaban mucho, y me cuidaba en la imagen personal porque sí, era un egocéntrico que le encantaba sentirse superior a los demás, y para ello, debo verme superior al resto.

— ¿Y tú? No luces descuidado.

—Otra de mis maravillas. Mi increíble habilidad me hace casi un humano casi como el Dios que pintan las iglesias. Así que trátame como tu Dios, esclavo—. Colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, haciendo que me acercara a sus labios. Cada vez que estaba más cerca lo veía más hermoso.

—Así que no tienes pelo por ningún lado.

—Ya le estás cogiendo el tiro.

— ¿No tienes curiosidad de saber qué eres?

—La verdad, no tengo muchas expectativas de vida. Busco constantemente encontrar algún elemento que me pueda matar. Una kritonita para Dipper Pines.

— ¿Por qué quieres morir? —. Sonrió, amigable.

—Solo un humano que vive eternamente sabe el sufrimiento de esta vida eterna. Imagínalo así, deseas con todo lo que tienes algo que no puedes obtener. El propósito de todo ser humano es morir, pero el mío... No tengo. No puedo morir.

— ¿Por qué no dejas de comer y te disparas? Dijiste que eso te debilitaba.

—No muero, solo sufro más. Comer y dormir no es necesario para mí, pero hace que todo duela más. Si como y duermo es para que no me duelan los golpes que me dan.

— ¿Qué tipo de trabajo haces?

—De todo tipo—. Dijo coqueto, rodé los ojos con una sonrisa. Era agradable después de conocerlo—. Principalmente asesinatos, también ayudo en reconocimiento. Cosas arriesgadas. Soy como la viuda negra versión hombre.

—Lees muchos cómics, ¿no?

— ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Follar es divertido pero Wirt se agota muy rápido. Como dije, tengo una gran resistencia. A veces quisie-... —. Se detuvo y sonrió, sentándose en la cama. Tomó su celular y envió un mensaje.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Vamos a hacer un trío.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Sí. ¿Quieres follarme, no? Pues yo quiero dos hombres para mayor resistencia.

— ¿Quién más?

—Wirt, duh.

—No, definitivamente no. No podré verlo de la misma manera—. Pero el tener sexo con Dipper sí que se me antojaba.

—Aprovéchalo, es por tiempo limitado—. La puerta del cuarto de abrió, y entro corriendo Wirt, agotado. Dipper se levantó, lanzándose encima de Wirt.

— ¿Qué pasó, amor? Dijiste que había una emergencia.

—Una mentira—. No sé cómo Wirt se lo aguantaba—. Vamos a hacer un trío.

— ¿Qué? Estás loco.

—Nada de eso. Quiero un trío—. Comenzó como niño chiquito, haciendo berrinche e inflando las mejillas. Wirt al final suspiró, cediendo ante los antojos de su novio.

Dipper sonrió cuando ambos aceptamos, y sentó a Wirt a mi lado en la cama. Comenzó a quitarle la camisa, sin importar lo sudado que este estuviera. Wirt no tenía ni bien ni mal cuerpo, era más bien, común. Muy delgado en realidad, pero nada raro. Dipper le dio un beso, para luego acercarse a mí y comenzar a desabrochar mi camisa. Me tiró encima de la cama, y él se posó encima de mí. Wirt se colocó tras Dipper, comenzando a besarle la espalda.

Me terminó de quitar la camisa, para comenzar a besarme el cuello. He de admitir que aquello se me hacía inevitablemente excitante. Era tan placentero tenerlo encima de mí, pero lo que más me gustaba era la idea de romperlo cuando Wirt y yo lo penetráramos. 


	6. VI. Bill.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Contenido sexual explícito. Trío.

Tenía a Dipper en medio de mis piernas, succionando mí mimbro como si quisiera arrancármelo. Me agarré de las sabanas. Su boca era el mismo paraíso, era diferente a cualquier otra persona que me hubiese dado una mamada. Experta, como si viviera de ello, pero feroz, queriendo succionarme hasta el orgullo.

—Dipper—. Me había olvidado de Wirt, y creo que era lo que me traía nuevamente a la realidad y no enloquecer corriéndome en su boca. De alguna forma me cohibía tener a otra persona, pero lo que más me molestaba era que estuviera con esa cara de desinterés.

—Dime—. Se separó, girando para colgarse del cuello de Wirt. Creo que yo sobraba allí. Pero antes de que pudiera levantarme, Dipper se sentó encima de mí, jalando a Wirt para que lo abrazara—. Aun no terminamos—. Me dio un guiño, para comenzar a devorar a Wirt. No sabía qué hacer, pero sentí su mano tomando la mía y llevándola a su pectoral—. Solo haz lo que gustes.

Y así lo hice. Comencé a besar su cuello, mientras Wirt seguía poseyendo su boca. Cuanto daría por juntar mis labios con los de Dipper. ¿Cómo se sentiría? ¿Son tan suaves como lucen? Mordí su hombro y él brincó, girándose encima de mí, con ambas piernas a cada lado de las mías, y levantado. Tomó mi rostro y me mordió un labio. Se separó, comenzando a gemir encima de los míos.

Tras él, Wirt se había agachado y comenzó a chuparle las nalgas, abriéndolas, y con sus dedos buscando el agujero de Dipper. Tomé su rostro y lo acerqué al mío, comenzando a besarlo. Efectivamente, sus labios eran suaves y moldeables, se desenvolvía con agilidad y profesionalidad encima de mis labios, pero lo que más me gustaba, era su aliento caliente como él solo.

—Wirt—. Dipper se separó, y con mis manos atraje su cuerpo a mis labios. Comencé a chupar sus pezones, para luego morderlos, deseando arrancarlos—. Joder—. Jadeó, sosteniéndose de mis hombros y juntando su pecho más a mi boca, a la vez, poniendo su trasero más hacia Wirt.

Wirt se levantó, y lo vi masturbándose, antes de acercarse a Dipper y penetrarlo sin más dilatación. Él soltó un grito, aruñando mi espalda y salivando mi hombro. Vi la cara de Wirt, quien lucía como si hubiese encontrado el mayor placer posible. Entonces jaló con brusquedad el pelo de Dipper, y unas lágrimas mojaron su rostro. Salí de mi fantasía al ver aquella forma de tratarlo, y estuve a punto de detenerlos sino fuera porque Wirt habló.

—Eso le excita—. Lo miré. Dipper estaba en su mundo, con los ojos en blanco y gimiendo como perra en celo—. Será mejor que también le hagas daño o te va a pegar. Y él pega duro.

Entonces eso hice. Llevé mi mano a su miembro y lo comencé a apretar. De ser yo ya le hubiese dado una patada. Pero él parecía en el cielo con aquel maltrato. Qué raro. Pero de alguna forma, sentía que podía llevar a cabo mil y un cosas y él ni se quejaría.

Me levanté. Era casi igual de alto que Wirt, y Dipper era un llavero al lado de nosotros. Tomé sus piernas y las elevé, haciendo que estuviera en el aire. Me junté a ambos, y, adolorido de pensar lo que iba a hacer, penetré al mismo tiempo que Wirt a Dipper. Él me miró como si no lo esperara, y Dipper enredó su cuerpo en el mío.

Comencé a moverme, rápido, en cambio Wirt iba bastante lento. Sentí como un líquido escurría entre nuestros miembros. Era sangre. Me asusté al pensar que le haría daño. "El no muere" entendí que me decía Wirt con la mirada al verme alterado.

Aumenté la velocidad al igual que Wirt, el cual parecía no tener expresión ni en momentos como esos. Yo por el contrario sentía que era la sensación más gratificante que iba a sentir. Su ano se contraía, parecía querer tragarnos, y su rostro era el de un chico roto, por así decirlo.

Wirt salió del interior de Dipper. Lo giré para que mirara a Wirt, y sin pedirlo, Dipper se agacho, aun conmigo dentro, y comenzó a chupar el miembro de Wirt. No paré en ningún momento de moverme, y el primero en eyacular fue Wirt, que parecía más hacerlo por obligación.

Él se fue, sin decir nada. Solo recogió su ropa y se encerró en el baño. Dipper no le prestó atención por primera vez. Yo tenía toda su atención. Salí de él y lo empujé a la cama. Él sonrió coqueto y abrió las piernas, invitándome. No rechacé su invitación y lo penetré nuevamente, moviéndome con rapidez.

—Dios, es tan grande—. Sonreí, que sucio, pero me gustaba. Le tiré el cabello hacía atrás y besé su barbilla, dándole mordiscos mientras continuaba accediendo a su interior. Dipper comenzó a temblar, llevó su mano a su miembro, y con tan solo tocarlo, eyaculo. Su cara de éxtasis me hizo llegar al mío en menos de nada, terminando en su interior.

Me levanté, limpiando el sudor de mi frente. Dipper estaba serio, mirando hacia la puerta del baño. Nuevamente sentí que sobraba. Salí de él, y me dirigí a recoger mi ropa para irme.

—No te vayas—. Masculló, lo miré sorprendido—. No quiero estar solo—. Wirt salió del baño, y no nos miró, solo se fue por donde había llegado. Vi como el rostro de Dipper se contraía de furia. Tomó un jarrón que estaba en una mesa al lado de su cama y lo lanzó a la puerta en impulso, para luego comenzar a gritar.

La puerta se abrió y por ella salió una mujer igual a Mabel, solo que mayor y de ojos azules. Supuse que era la gemela Gleeful.

—Niñato—. Qué cariño—. Manson te espera en el estudio. Tiene un trabajo para ti.

—Dile que se pudra—. Ella se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta—. Los odio—. Susurro.

— ¿Estás bien?

—No—. Suspiró—. Wirt me dejo.

—Pero si hace un momento...

— ¡Es qué no lo entiendes!

—No entenderé si no me lo explicas. Esto es muy raro. Accede a tener un trío contigo pero luego ambos se ponen raros.

—Pelear es más bien nuestra forma de estar. Pero... Esta vez es diferente—. Mordió su labio—. No quiero estar solo. Lo necesito.

—O sea, ¿solo lo quieres para no estar solo? Para eso consigue otro—. Y me miró.

—Okay. Serás mi nuevo novio.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Cambie de ser perro a ser novio?

— ¿Prefieres seguir siendo perro? Qué fetichista.

—Joder, eres un dolor de cabeza.

—Y tú me da dolor de culo—. Reí. Me dio gracia.

Suspiré, creo que no estaría mal probar cosas nuevas. 


End file.
